1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft. More particularly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention concerns an aircraft including a parachute system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that parachute systems may be provided to slow the travel of a body. For instance, bodies such as spacecraft or skydivers falling toward the earth due to the influence of gravity might be provided with one or more parachute systems to slow their descent. In other cases, bodies such as automotive drag racing vehicles or naval jet airplanes might be provided with one of more parachute systems to slow their generally horizontal travel while in contact with the ground (e.g., a racetrack or aircraft carrier deck, respectively).